Conversations With a Rat
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: Ron reflects on memories of his life with Scabbers.


Disclaimer:  Let's go through this one more time: I don't own Harry Potter.  Repeat after me: HW. Doesn't. Own. Harry. Potter.  Good, you understand.

A/N – This was a little ficlet that was inspired by another fic I wrote (My Best Friend, centering around Remus Lupin... hehe, shameless plug).  JKR doesn't really delve into Ron's mind that much (obviously, since the story's told from Harry's PoV), and I wondered what his reaction to the 3rd book would be.  This is basically Ron thinking about Scabbers and all the memories they shared.

**_CONVERSATIONS WITH A RAT_**

By: Hopeful Writer

            I never really had anyone to talk to.  Bill and Charlie were too old.  Percy always told me to go away.  The twins would just laugh at me.  And Ginny was a girl.  You got me through that.  You were my best friend.

            You were really Percy's rat, but I was the one who took care of you.  Sure, Percy got the food and cleaned your cage, but I gave you the love and affection every rat should have.  I was just a little kid, complaining about little-kid problems and playing little-kid games.

            I trusted you in a way that a kid can only do with his pet.  I had a fairly nice life growing up, I'll admit that.  Every time Fred and George played a prank on me, I told you instead of my parents.  Every time Ginny got something that I wanted, I told you instead of my brothers or friends.

            When I first went into primary school, I talked to you constantly.  I didn't really have a lot of friends, and I considered you the best.  When Percy took you to Hogwarts, I was devastated.  I tried talking to Errol, but it just wasn't the same.  Nobody could make me feel as good as you did.  It was like you were listening.

            Percy got Hermes when he became a prefect, and he gave you to me.  I honestly thought I had gotten the better part of the deal.  I always thought Percy underappreciated you.

            Then I went to Hogwarts and told you everything about my life, all the secrets and the things no one else knows – not even Harry and Hermione.  I always wonder if you'll use that against me someday.  For all I know, you already have.

            Sure, I complained about you to Harry.  I had to because... well, he was the Boy Who Lived, and I was the Boy Who Talked To A Rat.  But when everyone was asleep, I still talked to you.  Now I was becoming a big kid, with my big-kid problems and big-kid complaints.  

            Of course, when you're Harry Potter's best friend, your problems are a little more deadly.  A troll, a three-headed dog, and some evil professor wearing You-Know-Who on the back of his head in first year.  The Chamber of Secrets in the second.  And then came third year.

            When I thought Crookshanks ate you, I was beside myself with grief.  Sure, I had other friends now, but you were my first and secretly, you were my best.  You never judged me, never belittled me, just listened.  I could have hit Hermione, I was so upset with her cat.  And you know that I never would have hurt Hermione.

            Then we found you and Sirius within an hour of each other.  And that was the end of it.  I found out who you really were.  I have to admit, I was pretty hurt.  I trusted you with my entire life, with all my secrets and everything.  And you were betraying me the whole time.  Now I know how Ginny felt when she realized that diary was really Tom Riddle's memory trying to use her.

            I hate you now.  I will for the rest of my life.  I could never forgive you for what you did, and for what you are trying to do to Harry.  I guess I discovered that things aren't always what they seem.  I'm a little less trusting now, and a little more suspicious about who I become friends with.  I have a lot of trouble talking to people about what I really feel.  You did that to me.

            I hope you're happy.

A/N – All done.  I found it interesting how this can be compared to Ginny and the diary.  In a way, they're very similar.  Those Weasleys have no luck.

"Animals are such agreeable friends - they ask no questions, they pass no criticisms." – George Eliot


End file.
